House of Hades
by AklFin2
Summary: "Ever since Percy and Annabth had fallen into Taratus,Leo couldn't help but blame himself..." DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT READ MoA! Co-written with blazerules34. Rated T. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**This was co-written with blazerules34. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own PJO or HoO. Neither does blazerules34.**

* * *

**Leo**

* * *

Ever since Percy and Annabeth had fallen into Tartarus,Leo couldn't help but blame himself. He had broken that stupid fortune cookie and they had fallen into Tartarus. That couldn't be a coincidence. The statue of Athena was safe in the stables;though the pegisi weren't too happy about it. Leo sighed and looked out at the horizon. Nico was leading them to the mortal side of the Doors of Death,how he knew where they were was beyond Leo. Maybe freaky Hades/Pluto powers or something. Or maybe it was the fact that he had exited Tartarus through them...yeah,that was probably it. Nico was at the mast,leaning on his sword. Honestly,that weapon freaked Leo out. He couldn't belive that Hazel was related to him. Leo still couldn't get over the fact that Hazel had been sweet on his grandfather. Oh,well. She was dating Frank,anyway. Could Percy and Annabeth really survive Tartarus? Nico had said that Percy was the most powerful demigod he had ever meet,even more powerful then Jason. That was pretty powerful,but still. Tartarus? The place where all the monsters came from? All that Leo knew was that he'd never forgive himself if they died. _You'll always be an outcast...a seventh wheel... _Nemesis's words echoed in his head.

"Leo?" Nico voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"Are we close to Epirus,the mortal side of the doorway?"

"We've still got a few days journey or so." The was a moment of silence. "Nico?"

"Yeah?"

"Are Percy and Annabeth..you know,still alive?" Nico took a deep breath.

"As far as me and Hazel can figure..yes. They are." Just then,Jason came bursting up from below.

"Veneti attack!" he yelled.

* * *

**So was it good? Reveiw!**

**~AklFin2**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! So So Blazerules34 wrote this chapter. **

**Disclaimer:Would we really be writing this HERE if we were the author of PJO and HoO? **

**Note from Blazerules34: Well hi guys! Me and my good friend here are writing our own version of The House of Hades… Obviously… So we'll each post chapters! So, um, this is my chapter…*goes away awkwardly***

* * *

**~Leo~**

* * *

Leo snarled out a curse. Of course, something had to go wrong, didn't it?

"Festus, autopilot!" Leo yelled, and listened as Festus whirred in response. Nico and Hazel had already disappeared down the stairs; Leo started down them, having a hammer appear from his belt. As he followed the sounds of yelling and a rather frightening storm, Leo reflected on something he never really thought about before; the battle that led them too Camp Half-Blood. He hadn't really participated in it much that was Coach Hedge and Jason-Wait! Where's Hedge? Leo listened for anything that sounded like a goat while he ran. He was rewarded with Hedge yelling

"Die! Die! Die!" and almost smiled. Leo got a sinking feeling in his stomach as he headed down to where the Pegasus' stable. That's where the sounds of battle were coming from. As he ran into the room, he gaped at the scene in front of him. Veneti were whirling around, as his friends stabbed at them and dodged lightning. Piper saw him, eyes wide, and stabbed through a Veneti that dissolved. She ran to him, dodging another lightning strike. When she reached him, she yanked him out of the room so she could talk to him.

"What's going on?" Leo yelled, and then realized that was pretty stupid of him to ask. Piper realized that as well, and rolled her eyes.

"What does it look like?" She asked back.

"Right, sorry," Leo muttered.

"Yes, well, that's not important. What's important is what those stupid storm are trying to do!" She said, and the sinking feeling came back.

"What?" Leo asked, as a clang rang out from the room.

"Sorry Athena!" Hazel called out, and Piper and Leo flinched. "They were trying to make the statue fall out," She said grimly as another clang followed by a curse rang out. Leo grimaced.

"I figured that… And now, with Percy gone," Both winced, Hazel a bit more than him,

"We have to travel by air all the time."

"I agree," Piper said, but Leo had started walking into the middle of the battle. He whirled his hammer into the vapor of one Veneti, and ducked as some monstrous form leapt over him. It was Frank; as a bear. Frank had leapt onto a vapor, which wailed and disappeared. Jason was busy. He was shooting lightning at the vapors, unless it put his friends in danger, then he charged them with his sword. Piper had joined his side, while Hazel was hacking away into the vapors that swirled ominously around them. Nico was standing, alone, in the very center, well, as center as he could get with Athena taking up the room, with his eyes closed. Leo shivered; creepy. But this cost him dearly, as a vapor attacked from behind. Air pushed at him, knocking into the statue. Muttering an apology to it, Leo got up and attacked. He was absorbed in slashing with his hammer. Eventually, he realized nothing was left. The vapors were gone. He collapsed onto his stomach, rolling on his back.

"Glad I picked the winning team," He said tiredly.

"Go Team Leo!" Hazel cried out from behind him. He started laughing.

* * *

**Blazerules34: So, what did ya think? Let us know in the reviews!**

**AklFin2:Well,thanks for writting that chapter! Fixed some minor mistakes,nothing major.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! So I,AklFin2,wrote this chapter. Thank you for all your reviews! You guys are awesome!**

**Disclaimer:Would we really be writing this HERE if we were the author of PJO and HoO? Exactly. We do not own.**

* * *

**Piper**

After that little incident with the storm spirits, they decided it would be a good idea if the Athena Parthenos was guarded 24/7. Except for eating and sleeping,of course. That would be just creepy. Besides,what monster attacks in the middle of the night,or decides to crash a dinner party? But,with their luck,that was just what was going to happen. Piper looked down at her un-eaten,meal and decided she wasn't hungry. She stood up and walked to the bow(front of the boat)and looked at the passing landscape,rembering her time here with Jason. Piper fingered Katoptris,her knife. It meant _looking glass _and latley that's what she had been doing,looking at it. It sometimes showed her visions of what was to come, and while this could be useful,Piper couldn't help being a little afraid of it. Should she look at it? Should she keep it sheathed? She was about to take it out when she heard a voice behind her.

"It's great,isn't it?" Piper turned around and saw Jason standing behind her.

"Yeah." she responded nubmly. He looked at her,concered.

"Pipes,are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh,yeah. It's just..."

"Everything's happening so quickly." he finished for her. She nodded,and they just stood there for a while.

"So,I guess we should keep traveling by air." Piper said,nearly wincing at how stupid it sounded. Jason just nodded.

"Yeah, and they do say that air traveling is the safest." he joked and Piper smiled weakly. Could Percy and Annabeth make it out of Taratus? Piper couldn't help but feel relifed that it hadn't been her and Jason and immediatly felt gulity. How would she feel if they never made it out? _An oath to keep with the final breath... _That couldn't possibly mean the promise Nico made to take them safetly to the mortal side of the door,could it? Jason shifted,breaking Piper out of her thoughts.

"We should probaly go in;don't want to get in trouble like Percy and Annabeth,huh?" She nodded,and surprised herself by yawning. She hadn't relised just how tired she was. A fight with Veneti could really drain you. Jason escorted her to her room,then went down the hall to his. She got ready and fell on the bed. As soon as her head hit the pillow,she was asleep.

* * *

**Blazerules34: So, what did ya think? Let us know in the reviews!**

**AklFin2:Well,thanks for reading;now review! I'm sorry for the short chapters,but that's just how I roll! If I do longer ones it just doesn't seem right. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Blazerules wrote this chapter**

**Disclaimer:Would we really be writing this HERE if we were the author of PJO and HoO? Exactly. We do not own.**

* * *

~Piper ~

In her dream, Piper saw Percy and Annabeth, falling. Both had their eyes closed. Percy was below Annabeth, his arms around her stomach. Annabeth's hands were over his. Piper hovered over them, trying to see if they were awake or unconscious.

She decided that they were awake, but decided not to watch for the ground. Annabeth opened her eyes, and there, above them, was no light.

Piper woke up, lurching forward. She clutched her heart with both hands, the expression on Annabeth's face scaring her far more than it should have. It was a look of hopelessness. And the worst thing for Piper was that she didn't know how long they'd been falling, or if they still were. And she knew there was only one way to find out.

Slipping out of bed, she grabbed her sheathed knife, Katoptris. With shaking hands, she slid the knife out of its sheath. Its surface looked like any other knife, for the moment. And, a minute later, it shone like a light and a vision rippled across it.

Percy and Annabeth, in the same formation they were in her dream. But in this, they were lying on the ground, looking broken. Dust and cobwebs covered both of their faces, and upon further inspection, Annabeth had a trail of tears on her face, streaking the dust. And the web string that had attached itself to Annabeth's leg was gone.

As was the vision a second later. Piper let out a cry of frustration, and before she could see anything else, shoved the knife back into its sheath. She wondered if, not for the first time, Helen of Troy had gone insane because of the knife. It felt like she was about too. She changed out of her pajama's and strapped Katoptris to her belt before heading outside to see if anyone else was up.

It had been Frank and Hazel who guarded the statue during the night, and it was them Piper went to first. The two were sitting slumped on the ground, whispering as they waited for someone to relive them from duty. They looked hopefully at Piper as she walked in, but their expressions grew grim when Piper told them what she had seen.

"I hope they're alright…" Frank muttered. Hazel nodded in agreement. Nico had told them he thought Percy and Annabeth could do it, that Percy was the most powerful demigod he knew. Jason hadn't even taken offense to that, because, deep down, he knew it was true. Storm was good, but so was ocean.

"Ahem, time to get to the dining room! Food time!" Came Leo's cheerful voice over the intercom. Hazel groaned and Frank helped her up. Piper led the way as they discussed what she had seen. When they finally reached the room, they discovered Jason, Nico, and Leo had beaten them there. And, gravely, Piper told the three what she had seen.

While the others talked about it, Piper tuned them out. She looked at the head of the table, noticing how no one sat there. Annabeth had sat there before, Percy to her right, Jason to her left. She remembered with a smile when Percy had called Jason a ray of sunshine, pointing at him with his blue pizza.

It was strange how much she missed them. "Pipes?" Jason asked, and she blinked, getting the feeling he had said her name a few times before. "Yes?" She asked, still blinking to clear the vision of Percy with his blue pizza, and Annabeth grinning at him. "I asked you what you think we should do," Jason replied, looking concerned for his girlfriend.

"Keep going," She said automatically. Nico nodded in agreement. "We'll see them at the Doors of Death." He said which was about the cheeriest thing he had said so far on the ship.

"I hope so," Piper frowned.

* * *

**Blazerules34: So, what did ya think? Let us know in the reviews!**

**AklFin2:Well,thanks for reading;now review! I'm sorry for the short chapters,but that's just how I roll! If I do longer ones it just doesn't seem right. **


End file.
